darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
379
Following the disappearance of Joshua, Natalie starts to suspect Victoria of being a witch. Synopsis Teaser : Time has been suspended at Collinwood while one woman makes an uncertain and frightening journey to the past, back to the year 1795, where, in this house, a new mystery has started with a cruel and eerie disappearance. It is night at the Old House, and a storm rages outside. Joshua Collins has vanished, and Victoria Winters informs Countess Natalie du Prés that an upset Naomi Collins does not want to see anyone. Natalie, suspicious of Victoria, prods the unwilling governess into reenacting the events leading up to Joshua's disappearance. The Countess believes that the mysterious cat which appeared after Jeremiah Collins found his brother missing will make itself known again. Indeed it does, shocking both women. Act I Natalie declares that her tarot cards were right, and that there is evil in the house. Barnabas Collins returns ahead of the search party with news that no trace of Joshua has been found. After Victoria returns upstairs to check on Naomi, Natalie questions Barnabas about the cat. He has never laid eyes on it before, and insists that cats are not allowed due to Abigail Collins' belief that the animals are pets of the Devil. Natalie believes that witchcraft is responsible for Joshua's disappearance. Barnabas dismisses such a notion. But Natalie insists that the cat is a sign. At that moment Lieutenant Nathan Forbes bursts into the house; footprints have been found near Widows' Hill and one of Joshua's boots is needed to measure and see if they belong to him. Natalie continues to assert black magic to be the cause of their troubles, and contends that Joshua's disappearance was part of a plot to keep Jeremiah from leaving Collinsport. Nathan overhears the Countess accusing Victoria of being a witch. Act II Shortly afterward, Nathan retrieves one of Joshua's boots and then encounters Victoria. He comes on strongly to her again, and Victoria rebukes his unwanted advances. She criticizes his character traits and, at first, believes the Lieutenant is teasing her when he tells her Natalie believes her to be a witch. It soon becomes clear to her, however, that Nathan speaks the truth. He offers to be her friend and protect her in exchange for romantic favors. But Victoria refuses, making herself an enemy of the Lieutenant. Act III Later that night, Natalie reads her tarot cards in the study when Victoria enters the room. Upon learning that the search party has gone to Widows' Hill, Victoria privately realizes it will not be long before Josette du Prés dies there. Natalie begins to question Victoria about her background. Victoria almost gives away the fact she was born in the future. The Countess offers to chart her horoscope, and notes how nervous Victoria has become. Victoria confronts Natalie over the older woman's questioning, but Natalie leaves the room when she hears the search party returning. Wanting to warn the Countess about Josette's impending death, Victoria rearranges the tarot cards in order to give Natalie a clue. Then she quickly leaves the room. Act IV The search has proved fruitless and Nathan bids Barnabas, Natalie, and Victoria goodnight. Before retiring herself, Victoria assures Barnabas that Joshua will be alright. Hearing this only fuels Natalie's suspicions of the governess. Alone with the Countess, Barnabas confesses that he cannot entirely dismiss the possibility of witchcraft being involved in his father's disappearance. Natalie flinches when she finds her tarot cards have been changed. When Barnabas wonders what they read now, Natalie quickly covers them. She insists Barnabas marry Josette tomorrow, otherwise it will never happen. Barnabas is stunned, accusing Natalie of being an "hysterical, superstitious woman". Natalie, however, refuses to divulge any more of what the cards read. Memorable quotes : Natalie: If I were married to Mr. Joshua Collins and he disappeared, I should probably invite everyone in for champagne. ---- : Victoria: (to Nathan) There is one quality you lack in a man: taste. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Natalie DuPres * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 377. Story * Victoria is stated to be 22 years old, and was born on March 4th. She gives the year of her birth as 1773 relative to the 1795 date. In 437, Victoria gives the actual year of her birth as 1946. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Victoria: Widows' Hill. * TAROT CARDS: Natalie: cards named; Victoria: The Princess, The Magician, The Knight, Death. * TIMELINE: Day 150 begins, and will end in 381. 12am: Natalie and Victoria reading the tarot cards. Barnabas and Josette must marry tomorrow, sooner than planned, i.e. later on in this same day (it is still the early hours of this day). Bloopers and continuity errors * After the teaser, the Old House is shown in its 1968 condition, even though the timeline is 1795. * The cat simply refuses to behave itself and remain in its intended spot. It leaps off the table twice and, at one point, a stagehand can be briefly spotted putting the animal back in place. * Grayson Hall experiences a nasty coughing fit during Act III, which brings tears to her eyes. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 379 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 379 - Nine Lives to Live0379